We've got tonight
by ImTiredOfRunning
Summary: E' possibile per due persone amarsi a tal punto da voler passare il resto della vita insieme e poi scoprire che a volte l'amore non basta? A Michael e Maria è successo.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Il fatidico giorno era arrivato. Era tanto che lo aspettava, e ora che era davvero arrivato non riusciva a crederci. Le gambe erano molli, il cuore batteva all'impazzata e il caldo ovattava i suoni ma non le emozioni. Un anno. Era passato un anno dall'ultima volta che lo aveva visto, e si sentiva come un'adolescente alle prese con la prima cotta, quando i palmi sudano e manca la voce per la troppa emozione.

Scese dal taxi davanti al bar a cui si erano dati appuntamento e si soffermò sulla porta a vetri per darsi un'ultima occhiata. Come se lui non l'avesse mai vista senza trucco o in tuta extralarge e calzettoni di lana! Sorrise al ricordo di tutto quello che avevano condiviso negli anni e, dopo aver inspirato e espirato profondamente, fece il suo ingresso nel locale.

Era quasi l'ora di cena, e il bar era pieno di clienti per l'aperitivo. Puntò il suo sguardo verso un tavolo ben preciso, dove un ragazzo in camicia la stava evidentemente aspettando. Gli si avvicinò senza rompere il contatto visivo, lasciando che i lunghi capelli biondi svolazzassero e che buona parte degli uomini all'interno nel locale si voltasse a guardarla. Era bellissima in quel morbido vestitino di seta celeste che lasciava scoperte le gambe, slanciate da un paio di stivali di camoscio chiaro. 

Quando gli fu veramente vicina, il ragazzo si alzò e le si parò davanti, rivelando una notevole differenza di altezza nonostante i tacchi di lei. Le prese la mano e gliela baciò, continuando a tenere gli occhi incatenati a quelli di lei. 

- Ma come siamo diventati galanti…

Il giovane sorrise e le fece cenno di sedersi di fronte a lui, dove avrebbero potuto parlare. Si guardarono negli occhi per istanti infiniti, finché lui non rispose alla provocazione precedente: 

- Che ti devo dire? Si cambia…

- Lo vedo! Tutta questa galanteria, il nuovo taglio di capelli… se mi dici che hai anche comprato una macchina al posto della moto, svengo!

Quando lo vide grattarsi il sopracciglio destro e fare una smorfia imbarazzata, credette di svenire davvero:

- Stai scherzando, vero? … Michael? Hai veramente venduto la moto per una macchina? 

- Non proprio… diciamo che ora ho sia la moto che la macchina. 

- Non ci credo. Michael su quattro ruote… incredibile. 

Palesemente preso in giro, Michael rispose con altrettanta ilarità: 

- E ti dirò di più, Maria: stai anche per farne la conoscenza! 

- Sei qui in macchina? 

Michael le sorrise sarcastico e continuò: 

- A dire il vero l'hai già vista. 

- Quando? Come? Dove? 

- E' parcheggiata proprio qui davanti. 

Maria si voltò verso la porta a vetri e scorse solo una lunga tre volumi grigia parcheggiata nello spazio apposito di fronte all'entrata. Non vedendo altro, fissò la sua attenzione nuovamente su Michael: 

- Sono curiosa di vederla… ma soprattutto te guidarla. Non so quanto tempo è che non ti vedo alla guida di una macchina… 

Si fissarono negli occhi per istanti sempre più infiniti, e le loro dita si intrecciarono a metà strada sul tavolo del bar. 

- Quante altre cose non so di te, Michael? 

La tristezza si era impossessata degli occhi di lei, e lui cercò di porvi fine aumentando la presa sulle sue dita: 

- Non preoccuparti, Maria, è proprio per questo che siamo qui: per raccontarci cosa ne è stato delle nostre vite in questo anno di separazione. Proprio come abbiamo fatto l'anno scorso e l'anno prima ancora. 

- E quello prima ancora. 

- E' già il quarto anno? 

- Mm mm. 

Michael sapeva benissimo da quanti anni si incontravano in quello stesso bar, a quello stesso tavolo, in quel giorno preciso, ma voleva far sorridere Maria, e sembrò riuscirci perfettamente, perché la ragazza accennò un sorriso e con la mano libera asciugò la lacrima che si era formata all'angolo di un occhio. 

- Come passa il tempo. 

- Già… e le cose cambiano. 

- Maria… 

- Sì, lo so che l'ho voluto io, però… 

- E' stato un bene, Maria. 

- Hai ragione, ma le giornate come questa mi mettono un po' di tristezza. 

Maria cercò di smorzare i toni della conversazione sorridendo, ma i suoi occhi non sembravano essere d'accordo con la sua bocca. 

- E' per questo che siamo qui, no? In ricordo dei vecchi tempi. 

- Giusto. Allora, cosa beviamo? 

- Mm… per me un prosecco. 

Michael alzò l'unica mano libera e chiamò la cameriera che servì loro un'ampia varietà di salatini e che chiese: 

- Cosa posso portarvi? 

- Un prosecco per la signorina e un negroni per me. 

- Subito. Se volete, al bancone ci sono stuzzichini per tutti i gusti. 

- Va bene, grazie. 

Appena la ragazza si fu allontanata, Maria si voltò verso il ragazzo che le teneva ancora la mano ed esclamò: 

- Ti ha mangiato con gli occhi! 

- Non è vero! 

Ribatté Michael, ammiccando un sorriso imbarazzato. 

- Avanti, Michael, non puoi non essertene accorto! Non si è resa conto della mia presenza nemmeno quando hai parlato di una certa 'signorina'! Era così impegnata a sbavare che… 

- Ok, basta, mi arrendo! Hai vinto! Avevo notato qualcosa, in effetti… 

- Visto? Ti conosco troppo bene, mio caro, per non notare certe cose! Siamo stati insieme per quanti anni… dodici? Tredici? 

- Quasi tredici. 

- E sono anche abbastanza sicura che tu hai mangiato lei con gli occhi esattamente come lei ha mangiato te. 

Michael si grattò nuovamente il sopracciglio e cercò di sviare il discorso: 

- Andiamo a sgranocchiare qualcosa mentre aspettiamo i drink? 

- Stai scherzando, vero? E lasciare che tu venga distratto dalla cameriera di prima? Mai e poi mai! … Posso averti tutto per me un unico giorno l'anno, e non ho alcuna intenzione di dividerti con miss occhioni dolci! 

Michael rise di gusto, prima di guardare Maria direttamente negli occhi e rassicurarla: 

- Lo sai che l'unica donna al mondo, per me, sei tu. 

Maria sentì il rossore salirne alle guance dal collo, e per un attimo abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzata. Poi tornò bruscamente alla realtà: 

- Almeno oggi. 

- No, sempre. Il fatto che ci incontriamo una volta l'anno non significa che non ti pensi o che tu non sia l'unica per me. 

- Michael… 

Le lacrime sembravano essere veramente sul punto di scendere, e solo l'arrivo della cameriera con i loro drink le fermò. Pose il negroni davanti a Michael fissandolo insistentemente e poi il prosecco di fronte a Maria, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui, che però era troppo impegnato a fissare il verde degli occhi della ragazza seduta al suo stesso tavolo. Maria resistette alla tentazione di inveire contro la cameriera solo perché era troppo impegnata a perdersi nel mare di cioccolato degli occhi di Michael. 

Bevvero il contenuto dei bicchieri raccontandosi cosa era cambiato in quei trecentosessantacinque giorni che avevano passato lontano, senza nascondersi niente. 

- Hai veramente aperto uno studio? 

- Sì. 

- Non ci credo! 

- Grazie della fiducia. 

- No, dai… lo sai cosa voglio dire. 

- Sì, tranquilla. 

- E' che… non so come spiegartelo… già è strano immaginarti come architetto, in giacca e cravatta e con la ventiquattrore… addirittura con uno studio tutto tuo… 

- Veramente non è tutto mio, sono in società con un vecchio compagno d'università. 

- Qualcuno che conosco? 

- Forse. Ti ricordi di Josh? 

- Josh… non mi dice niente. Dovrebbe? 

- Dovresti averlo visto un paio di volte. 

- Non mi par… 

- Ma sì! Come ho fatto a non ricordarmene! È il ragazzo che ha vomitato sulla tua gonna dopo la mia laurea! 

Michael cominciò a ridere ricordandosi di quella scena avvenuta tanti anni prima, quando Michael e Maria erano usciti con i compagni del corso di architettura di Michael per festeggiare i neo laureati, Michael e Josh, appunto. Erano andati in un pub e i ragazzi avevano cominciato a fare a gara a chi beveva di più, col risultato che Josh, gracilino, non aveva retto più di un paio di boccali di birra e, ubriaco perso, ci aveva provato con Maria, che non aveva fatto in tempo a respingerlo prima che il danno fosse fatto. 

- Oh mio Dio! Quel Josh? 

Continuando a ridere, Michael continuò: 

- Esatto, proprio lui. 

- E tu ti sei messo in società con quel maleducato, odioso ragazzo così magro da far concorrenza a un chi… 

- Michael! 

Maria si zittì all'istante quando sentì una voce maschile proveniente dalle sue spalle chiamare Michael; vide un ragazzo alto e magro affiancarla e porgere la mano a Michael, che si alzò e ricambiò il gesto. 

- Che ci fai qui? 

- Sono uscito con qualche amico a prendere l'aperitivo, e tu? 

- Io sono qui con Maria. Ti ricordi di lei? 

Michael la indicò, e il ragazzo la guardò senza riconoscerla; nemmeno Maria, però, sembrava avere idea di chi fosse la persona che aveva davanti, finché Michael non fece le presentazioni: 

- Maria, ti ricordi di lui? E' Josh, il mio socio. Josh, ti ricordi di Maria? E' la mia ex moglie. 

Entrambi capirono immediatamente chi si trovarono davanti e si sorrisero prima di stringersi la mano: 

- Q-quanto tempo, Maria… 

Josh era visibilmente in imbarazzo, anche perché non capita spesso di trovare un amico in compagnia della propria ex moglie, e soprattutto è ancora più difficile vederli affiatati come sembravano essere Michael e Maria. 

- …non ci vediamo praticamente da quando io e Michael ci siamo laur… 

Ricordandosi improvvisamente del loro ultimo incontro, Josh si trovò ulteriormente in imbarazzo, ma lo mascherò con una battuta: 

- Sarà meglio che stia lontano dall'alcool, allora! 

Risero tutti insieme al ricordo di un episodio successo prima che tanta acqua passasse sotto i ponti. 

- Torno dai miei amici. È stato un piacere rivederti, Maria. 

- Anche per me, Josh. 

Il ragazzo si allontanò, e Michael e Maria tornarono a sedersi. 

- Tu conosci me esattamente come io conosco te, Maria, quindi di' quello che stai pensando. 

- Io? 

- Sì, tu… è inutile che cerchi di non ridere. 

A quel punto Maria scoppiò e cominciò a ridere così di gusto che le lacrime scendevano copiose sulle due guance rosa. 

- Avanti, Maria. 

La incalzò Michael, coinvolto da quella risata senza saperne il motivo. 

- Che dire… sono felice di vedere che ha messo su qualche chilo, dai tempi del college. Forse ora regge meglio l'alcol! 

Michael l'ammonì con lo sguardo, ma nemmeno lui riuscì a essere serio, così prese un pezzetto di pane e glielo lanciò, incurante che fossero in un locale molto alla moda e anche di un certo spessore. 

Ancora con le lacrime agli occhi, Michael chiese a Maria di andare: 

- Rischiamo di far tardi al ristorante, andiamo? 

- Certo. 

- Vado a pagare e torno. 

Maria aspettò Michael seduta al loro tavolo, pensando alla stranezza della loro situazione vista da fuori: due ex che si danno appuntamento in un bar e scherzano e ridono e si dichiarano il loro reciproco amore come fosse il loro primo appuntamento. 

In realtà erano stati insieme quasi tredici anni, quattro dei quali come marito e moglie, poi avevano capito e si era lasciati di comune accordo. E da allora, ogni anno, in quello stesso giorno, si trovavano in quel bar per prendere l'aperitivo insieme e cenare. 

- Ehi, bella addormentata. 

- Mm? 

Maria si riscosse dai suoi pensieri per vedere Michael, in piedi accanto a lei, che l'aspettava. 

- A cosa stavi pensando? 

- A niente d'importante. Andiamo. 

Uscirono dal bar fianco a fianco, la mano di Michael appoggiata sulla schiena di Maria, e gli sguardi di chiunque all'interno del locale rivolti verso di loro.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Parcheggiarono l'auto a qualche centinaio di metri dal ristorante e si avviarono insieme verso l'entrata. 

Michael aprì la porta e fece entrare Maria per prima, seguendola fino al loro tavolo. Anche quello, lo stesso da quattro anni. 

Sfogliarono il menù in silenzio, anche se Michael sapeva che Maria sarebbe scoppiata da un momento all'altro. Non dovette infatti attendere molto: 

- Non riesco a capacitarmene… quella macchina è veramente tua? 

Sempre continuando la lettura, Michael accennò un sorriso e le rispose con un semplice sì. 

- Ma proprio tua tua? 

- Che significa mia mia? 

- Vuol dire che l'hai comprata tu? Con i tuoi soldi? L'assicurazione è intestata a te? … 

Michael mandò gli occhi al cielo, prima di risponderle pazientemente: 

- Sì, Maria: io sono andato dal concessionario, io ho provato vari modelli di auto, io ho scelto quella, io l'ho pagata con i miei soldi, l'assicurazione è a nome mio, io faccio il pieno di benzina, io la guido, io… 

- Ok, ok, ho capito. 

- Bene. 

Stava per tornare al suo menù quando Maria lo interruppe nuovamente: 

- Un'ultima cosa. 

- Cosa c'è, adesso? 

Le chiese, fintamente esasperato. 

- Ma eri nel pieno possesso delle tue facoltà mentali quando l'hai comprata? 

Michael non riuscì a evitare di ridere, e questa volta. 

- Cosa stai dicendo, Maria? 

- Non lo so, Michael. È tutto così strano… tu, da sempre appassionato di moto, hai comprato una macchina. E poi quel genere di macchina! Voglio dire… quando eravamo al bar e mi sono voltata… l'ho vista, parcheggiata davanti la porta a vetri, ma credevo fosse di qualche riccone. 

- Ti sembra veramente così strano? 

- Ho questo ricordo di te che correvi con la tua moto per le strade di Roswell senza casco, perché amavi sentire il vento in faccia, e invece, ora… 

- E tu che salivi dietro e mi urlavi di andare più piano. 

Entrambi si ricordarono quegli episodi, la sensazione dell'aria che schiaffeggiava il volto di Michael ad alta velocità, i capelli di Maria che si annodavano inevitabilmente, e la sensazione di calore data dalle braccia di lei avvolte intorno al punto vita di lui. 

- Secondo me lo facevi apposta. 

- Cosa? 

Chiese lui, con aria falsamente innocente. 

- Più ti chiedevo di rallentare, più tu acceleravi. 

- Non è vero. 

- Michael… ammettilo. Sono passati tanti anni, non me la prendo più se confessi. 

- No no, ti assicuro che ti sbagli. 

- Se lo dici tu… ordiniamo? 

- Sì.

- Però era piacevole sentirti stringere le braccia perché avevi paura… 

- Vedi che avevo ragione! 

- …specialmente i primi tempi, quando non eravamo che due adolescenti. 

- Adolescenti con gli ormoni a mille, vorrai dire. 

Michael sorrise mentre continuava a mangiare i tagliolini agli scampi: 

- In un certo senso. 

- Avanti, Michael, non fare finta di niente. Avevamo gli ormoni che chiedevano di uscire praticamente dalla prima volta che ci siamo incrociati a scuola. 

- Maria, se tu indossi certe minigonne per andare a scuola, è ovvio che un ragazzo con gli occhi e un po' di cervello ti avrebbe notata. 

- Michael, se c'è una cosa che non ha niente a che vedere con la mia minigonna è proprio il cervello! 

Esasperato, il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo e le rispose scherzando: 

- E invece sentiamo, con cosa ha a che vedere? 

Maria rischiò di strozzarsi dal troppo ridere, e Michael continuò a prenderla in giro: 

- Tutto bene? 

- Michael, queste battute a doppio senso non me le sarei mai aspettate da te. 

- Se tu mi stuzzichi, io reagisco. 

Le disse guardandola direttamente negli occhi. 

- Mi è sempre piaciuto stuzzicarti… specialmente quando non eravamo soli. 

- Lo so. 

- E quando ti grattavi il sopracciglio sapevo di aver vinto. 

Mentre Maria parlava, Michael si grattò il sopracciglio, provocando la risata argentina di lei: 

- Esattamente come adesso. 

- Maria, non c'è bisogno che ti dica l'effetto che tu hai su di me. 

- Credo di averne una vaga idea… 

- Davvero? 

- Sì… e anche la stanza dei cancellini della Roswell High. 

- Se la metti così, allora anche buona parte della casa di tua madre, ogni centimetro quadrato del mio vecchio appartamento, la tua macchina… 

- Ok, ok, credo di aver capito cosa vuoi dire… ma forse è il caso che la smettiamo, prima che ci buttino fuori da questo rispettabilissimo ristorante.

Fra una portata e l'altra, Michael e Maria continuarono a raccontarsi gli accadimenti dell'ultimo anno: 

- E tu, cosa fai? 

- Mi occupo di relazioni pubbliche. 

- Con la tua parlantina non potevi trovare lavoro migliore. 

Maria gli fece la linguaccia prima di tornare seria e addentrarsi in un discorso che sicuramente non avrebbe fatto piacere a Michael: 

- E' stato Billy a propormi questo lavoro. 

L'espressione sul volto di Michael cambiò radicalmente, la forchetta rimasta a mezz'aria: 

- Billy? Quel Billy? 

- Proprio lui. 

- Quel farabutto che ha cercato di farci lasciare a pochi giorni dal nostro matrimonio? 

- Quel Billy, sì. 

Michael si stava alterando, e Maria si pentì di avergli rivelato quel particolare in un posto del genere, dove la gente era silenziosamente seduta di fronte a tre bicchieri di cristallo, tre forchette, due coltelli e candelabri Swarovsky da centinaia di dollari l'uno; forse avrebbe dovuto dirglielo più tardi, quando fossero stati soli in camera, quando avrebbero fatto l'amore, ma non poteva, e non voleva, rompere quell'idillio così prezioso quanto raro. 

- Lavori per lui? 

- No; lui mi ha solo presentato il capo della società. Sono amici, e quando Tom, il capo, gli ha detto che cercava qualcuno che si occupasse delle relazioni pubbliche, ha pensato a me. 

- Che bravo ragazzo. E non ha voluto niente in cambio? 

- Michael! Come puoi solo pensare che mi sia abbassata a tanto? Se credi che mi venda per trovare un posto di lavoro migliore, ti sbagli di grosso… e allora, forse, quella che si è sbagliata più di tutti in questi anni sono io, perché non avrei mai pensato che tu potessi neanche lontanamente insinuare una cosa del genere! 

- Maria, calmati. 

Non sembrava che le parole di Michael sortissero alcun effetto su di lei, perché invece di tranquillizzarsi, si agitò ulteriormente: 

- Calmarmi? Stai scherzando, vero? … Michael, io sono venuta qui, stasera, convinta di parlare con te da persona civile, e non per farmi dare della put#ana. 

- Io non ti ho dato della put#ana. E modera i termini, non siamo al Crashdown. 

Il Crashdown. Maria provò un'improvvisa fitta allo stomaco al ricordo di com'era tutto più semplice, ai tempi del Crashdown, quando non erano che adolescenti che passavano il tempo insieme ai loro amici d'infanzia.

Rimasero in silenzio per molto tempo, prima che Michael rompesse il ghiaccio e cercasse, a suo modo, di scusarsi: 

- Maria? 

- Mm? 

Grugnì lei, ancora offesa dalle parole di poco prima. 

- Non farti fregare da Billy. È innamorato di te da sempre, e farebbe qualsiasi cosa perché tu lo perdoni per quello che ti ha fatto. 

- Per quello che ha fatto a noi. Michael, secondo te perdonerò mai uno che ha mandato una sciacquetta a sedurti per far saltare il nostro matrimonio? 

- E allora perché hai accettato la sua proposta di lavoro? 

Maria parve pensarci un attimo, poi, mestamente, ammise: 

- Avevo bisogno di soldi. 

- Per cosa? 

- Michael… Mia madre ha perso il lavoro, e il mio stipendio non bastava più. Billy è capitato al momento giusto con un lavoro retribuito quasi il doppio di quello che avevo in quel momento. Come potevo rifiutare? 

Lo sguardo di Michael si addolcì, e come aveva fatto prima al bar, allungò una mano per prendere quella di lei e intrecciare le loro dita. Voleva trasmetterle il suo calore e la sua forza, oltre a farle capire che era estremamente dispiaciuto per le sue precedenti insinuazioni: 

- Perché non sei venuta da me? Avrei potuto aiutarti. E poi lo sai che ho un debole per tua madre. 

- Sì, lo so. E lei ha un debole per te, ma… 

- Ma? 

- Michael, non è facile chiedere al proprio ex marito una cosa del genere. Molte coppie… 

- Maria, noi ti sembriamo come molte coppie? Guardati intorno e poi rifletti su noi due; ti rendi conto dell'assurdità della nostra situazione? 

Maria accennò un sorriso che Michael non capì: 

- Perché ridi? 

- Ti ricordi quando prima, al bar, mi hai chiesto a cosa stavo pensando? 

- Dopo aver pagato… sì, mi ricordo. 

- Pensavo esattamente quello che hai detto tu: visti dall'esterno dobbiamo sembrare veramente due pazzi! 

- L'espressione di Josh lo confermava. 

- Decisamente. 

Risero insieme, l'armonia e la sintonia ritrovate, pronti per addentrarsi nell'ultima parte del loro incontro. 

- Hai finito di mangiare? 

- Sì. E come ogni anno, ho mangiato troppo. 

- Andiamo, bionda, conosco un modo per farti smaltire la cena!

Come prima al bar, Michael andò a pagare lasciando Maria al tavolo, persa nella contemplazione di quel corpo perfetto che a breve sarebbe stato nuovamente suo, per quel giorno.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Anche la camera era la stessa da quattro anni. 

Michael e Maria avevano fatto l'amore ed erano sdraiati sotto le coperte ad ascoltare il rumore delle gocce che cadevano sul davanzale della finestra producendo un suono rilassante. 

Michael era sdraiato sul letto con la testolina bionda di Maria appoggiata sul suo petto nudo, in silenzio e a occhi chiusi. Volevano godersi la loro unica e ultima notte insieme, per quell'anno. La mattina dopo, il primo dei due che si fosse svegliato se ne sarebbe andato senza svegliare l'altro, che sarebbe rimasto lì immobile fingendo di dormire ma in realtà impegnato a memorizzare ogni piccolo rumore prodotto e ogni traccia di profumo lasciata dietro di sé, per mantenere vivo il ricordo almeno fino all'anno dopo. 

Gli anni passati insieme, quasi tredici, avevano portato a una reciproca conoscenza praticamente totale sotto ogni punto di vista, e nonostante negli ultimi quattro anni si fossero visti quattro volte, non si erano dimenticati dei bisogni e dei desideri dell'altro. Ecco perché ogni anno, prima al bar e poi al ristorante, si svolgevano le stesse identiche scene, cariche della tensione sessuale repressa durante la lontananza. Quando poi arrivavano nella _loro_ camera, entrambi tiravano fuori gli artigli e combattevano per quell'amore che non aveva speranza al di fuori di quegli incontri annuali, e si amavano, e si possedevano, e lottavano, e poi si amavano di nuovo, e si graffiavano, e si mordevano, e si accarezzavano per amarsi di nuovo. 

Quella volta non era stata diversa dalle precedenti: usciti dal ristorante, erano andati alla reception dove Michael si era fatto dare la chiave, sotto gli occhi stupiti delle persone intorno, che evidentemente percepivano le vibrazioni emanate dalla coppia. Avevano salito le scale lentamente, consci di quello che sarebbe successo a breve, e che era già accaduto tantissime volte durante il loro rapporto, ma emozionati come fosse la prima volta. Andavano adagio, assaporando la sensazione dello stomaco in subbuglio, del senso di nausea dovuto all'ansia, del cuore che batte così forte da temere che chiunque possa sentirlo, e dei palmi delle mani che sudano nonostante fuori si sia fatto improvvisamente freddo. 

Appena avevano oltrepassato la soglia, però, le tigri che erano in loro e che fino a quel momento erano rimaste nascoste, avevano preso il sopravvento, la passione era divampata imperiosa e Michael e Maria avevano combattuto contro le ingiustizie della vita, contro una storia destinata a sopravvivere nonostante tutto, contro un matrimonio che non doveva finire, e contro la scia di dolore che quegli incontri si portavano dietro. 

Sdraiati lì, al buio, tutto sembrava possibile. I lampi che ogni tanto squarciavano il cielo erano ulteriori ferite infrante ai due cuori innamorati, che riaprivano gli occhi per una frazione di secondo sufficiente a riportarli bruscamente alla realtà di una situazione che reale non era. Paradossale.

Paradossale era l'aggettivo giusto per una relazione come quella che coinvolgeva Michael e Maria, così innamorati eppure così incompatibili. 

Nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo erano stati abbracciati in silenzio, persi nel calore e nella protezione del corpo dell'altro. Ma dopo l'ennesimo lampo, e l'aumentare del rumore provocato dalla pioggia, Maria pose a Michael la domanda che più l'avrebbe ferita: 

- Michael? 

- Mm? 

- Hai una ragazza al momento? 

L'esitazione del ragazzo fu una risposta più che sufficiente. 

- Come si chiama? 

- Maria… 

Nonostante il rapporto che si era instaurato fra loro dopo il divorzio, Michael si sentiva a disagio a parlare di queste cose con Maria, ma lei insistette: 

- E dai! Il patto è: raccontarsi tutto. 

- Ve bene… Si chiama Sophie. 

- E com'è? 

- Carina. Fa l'agente pubblicitario a Manhattan. 

Maria sembrò metabolizzare la cosa prima di rispondere, nascondendo come meglio poté la delusione per una risposta che aveva sperato fino all'ultimo essere negativa: 

- E' una cosa seria? 

- Non lo so. Ci sto bene, ma non sono il tipo che fa progetti a lungo termine. 

Sorrise al ricordo del Michael sedicenne che non voleva legarsi a nessuno, e contro il quale aveva dovuto combattere battaglie estenuanti, pur di occupare un posto nel suo cuore. Alla fine ce l'aveva fatta, anche se poi aveva dovuto faticare perché questo spazio che si era ricavata fosse abbastanza sicuro per lei. Ci era riuscita, e sapeva che col tempo e nonostante quello che era successo fra loro, lì ci sarebbe stata solo lei. Sapeva altrettanto bene che prima o poi sarebbe stata affiancata da qualcun altro, ma nessuno avrebbe mai occupato la sua proprietà né avrebbe ottenuto considerazione maggiore di lei. 

Lo sapeva perché lo stesso valeva per lei: Michael era Michael. Forse lui non aveva dovuto combattere tanto quanto lei per essere accettato, ma questo non voleva assolutamente dire, per lei, lui fosse meno importante. 

Poi, per due spiriti liberi come loro, era arrivato il matrimonio. Ed era iniziato il lento declino. 

- E… cosa ne pensa la cara Sophie di questi nostri incontri? 

- Maria, tu farai parte della mia vita per sempre, fossimo anche a centinaia di miglia di distanza. Nessuno potrà competere con te e con quello che tu hai significato per me, in tutti questi anni. 

- Questo significa che le hai inventato una scusa per venire da me? 

Michael non rispose nemmeno questa volta, e Maria seppe che era una risposta positiva. 

- Riunione di lavoro? 

- Sì. 

Ritornati alla posizione originaria, sdraiati sul letto a occhi chiusi, Michael e Maria si goderono ancora per un po' la pace dello stare insieme, finché Maria non ruppe nuovamente il silenzio, sovrastando con la voce il rumore del vento che si era aggiunto al ticchettio della pioggia e della grandine: 

- Michael? 

- Mm? 

- Ricordami perché ci siamo lasciati. 

- …Perché litigavamo dalla mattina alla sera, perché la vicinanza reciproca, il vederci ogni giorno, ci innervosiva, perché la nostra vita era diventata un inferno, perché eravamo diventati succubi del nostro rapporto… perché l'amore a volte non basta. 

- Già… l'amore a volte non basta. 

Passarono alcuni minuti prima che Maria parlasse di nuovo: 

- Ho sonno, Michael. 

- Buonanotte. 

- Non voglio addormentarmi… la prossima volta che aprirò gli occhi potrei dover fare una delle cose più difficili al mondo, oppure potrei ritrovarmi sola e sentirmi abbandonata. 

- Maria… 

Sempre a occhi chiusi, Michael strinse le braccia attorno al corpo minuto di lei e la sentì trattenere un singhiozzo. 

- Non piangere, ti prego. 

- Michael… svegliarmi abbracciata a te e lasciarti mentre ancora dormi beato è una sofferenza atroce. 

- Allora spera che mi svegli prima io, così sarò io a lasciare te. 

- Non sei spiritoso, Michael. 

Michael baciò la fronte di Maria, che stava ancora trattenendo a stento il pianto. 

- Buonanotte, Maria. 

- 'notte, Michael. Ti amo. 

- Anch'io. All'anno prossimo.

- Stesso posto, stessa ora. 

_We've got tonight,  
who needs tomorrow?_


End file.
